I Could Take You
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: She was going on a date with Klaus. Yep, you heard her right; Klaus. You know - the half-werewolf, half-vampire psychopath who terrorized innocent people to get what he wanted. And this was the same guy who had a little thing going on for Caroline Forbes. "Then again, you wouldn't try anything because you just love how I can't be seduced by you." "Don't tempt me, love." COMPLETE


**I guess you could say this is the sequel to "Hard to Believe". XD **

**I hope you guys enjoy it – because I certainly had a lot of fun writing it! XD**

**I Could Take You**

Caroline, not for the first time, found herself going through the racks of clothes in her closet. She was close to the point of going ballistic if she couldn't find anything to wear.

Then again, she was going on a date with Klaus. Yep, you heard her right; **Klaus**. You know – the half-werewolf, half-vampire psychopath who terrorized innocent people to get what he wanted (such as Elena's blood to make more hybrids). And this was the same guy who had a little thing going on for Caroline Forbes – a turned vampire.

At first, she didn't buy into the whole "I fancy you; you're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light". At the time, Caroline thought that was bullshit.

This was coming from the man who liked to kill because it was fun.

And this was the same guy that sired her boyfriend Tyler to him! Colour Caroline NOT impressed.

Since it was quite apparent that he would not **leave her alone**, she had to go on a date with him; Just the one.

And there was no way she would let him get away with drawing her creepy romantic drawings or buying her expensive things. In Mystic Falls, buying people off got you nowhere.

The other reason Caroline was going on this date was to get her Miss Mystic Falls application back; she didn't know where in hell Klaus got it from, but she remembered promising him one date in return for it. That was, if he felt like giving it back.

Caroline just had to re-imagine the scene again; him reading off of it, acting really impressed with her usage of the word confidence and Klaus giggling at the thought of her running out of words ending in 'spire'. The expression he gave her afterwards… Oh, what could she say? That she thought it was cute and adorable?

Don't even get her started on how she managed to put up with him at the bar last week… So what if they shared a kiss? It wasn't like it was going to happen again. Plus, Caroline was drinking (not that she could ever get extremely buzzed) so that was a good excuse.

When Caroline turned around, temporarily giving up on finding a suitable outfit to wear for her date this evening, she found a scroll placed neatly on her bedspread. Which would Caroline prefer: Klaus calling her cell phone telling her his preferences? Or breaking and entering her house to leave notes and whatnot behind? To be honest, he calling her cell phone would have sufficed…

She opened up the scroll, which certainly gave her a clue as to what she should be wearing that evening.

_Greetings, Love,_

_I would like to remind you to wear anything the colour of blue. Perhaps you could throw in that bracelet I generously gave you, as well as your delightful smile._

_Fondly, Klaus_

Caroline couldn't help but scoff. If only she had noticed that scroll earlier: then she wouldn't have wasted any time picking something out.

She briefly wondered how Klaus would react if she did not show up in blue? Caroline knew she looked gorgeous in anything she picked out; she shouldn't care what Klaus would think.

Unfortunately, the only decent thing she had to wear was her summery, sapphire dress.

And the bracelet just had to match that dress too.

**:3 :3 :3**

She hadn't even worn this dress in forever; for a good reason too. It was too freaking tight.

Caroline crossed her arms as she waited for Klaus to answer the door.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait long. Caroline noticed one of several things; one, Klaus was dressed in a simple black t-shirt (that just had to make his biceps look good) and dress pants and two, Caroline actually thought he was handsome. As in, well-proportioned. And the fact that he was smirking in a victorious manner kind of made her want to throw up in detest. But the other part of her actually liked what she saw….

"Good evening, love. Looking ravishing, as usual," Klaus greeted, as he bent an arm for her to take a hold on.

Caroline reluctantly accepted it and one of her fingers brushed against his skin. She felt an electric sensation ignite within her, before she realized that she was close to losing her marbles.

"I wish I can say the same thing about you," Caroline replied, as she followed him to their next destination.

"Why in such a dreary mood, love?" Klaus asked, noting the tone Caroline had used.

"Well, I just happened to realize that you keep breaking and entering my house," Caroline placed her hands on her hips, stopping in her tracks – as did Klaus as he turned around to gaze into her adorable azure eyes.

Caroline felt like she was going to hell… all because Klaus was giving her the same starry-gazed expression as he always did when in her presence.

"And I…"

"And you what, love?" Klaus leaned in closer; Caroline was so sure she felt his breath on her skin…

"And I thought that a simple phone call would have sufficed," She retorted. "But you keep insisting –"

Before Caroline could finish her rant (which was much too cute, in Klaus' opinion) he placed a finger on her lips. Caroline tensed, as she felt his finger caressing her lips for the first time…

"As much as I'd love to hear your sweet, angry voice, I suggest we progress with our date, Caroline."

It was amazing that he never compelled her once. That had to mean something…

Then Klaus removed his finger, while smiling toward her. Did he find everything amusing?

"What do you have in mind?" Caroline whispered, not once, taking away her gaze from Klaus'. She briefly pondered whether how many women Klaus had seduced over the centuries with his intoxicating appearance… Not that Caroline would have cared.

"Follow me, love, and I'll show you."

There was one thing that Caroline couldn't stand but she just had to admit that she loved at the same time. She just couldn't help but love that gorgeous smile of his….

**:3 :3 :3**

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Caroline asked aloud, as Klaus lead her into his studio; or was it his room?

Caroline couldn't help but feel impressed by the massive paintings hanging along the wall; each one more colourful, beautiful and meaningful than the last.

She then remembered the last time she had seen paintings this good. It was the night when Klaus invited her to the ball, the night when they danced together… The night when he showed her the paintings and certainly the night when they had their first little 'spat'.

"I remember you stomping on my heart that night," Klaus stated; Caroline wasn't sure if he sounded heartbroken or if he was still a little ticked…

"Well, you clearly earned it. You can't just buy people off."

Klaus gazed into her eyes, while he replied, "You told me I have to connect with people; so I chose you."

Caroline wasn't sure what to make of this… "But, I personally guarantee you; love, that we will not make any mistakes this time."

It was to Caroline's surprise that she was the one leaning in closer and closer, until their lips touched. "And how should we do that?"

Before Caroline knew it, she was led to a seat at a table: miraculously dressed in a romantic setting. Candlelight, wine, and rose petals.

She blinked. She wasn't quite expecting Klaus to pull off something romantic… but then again, it shouldn't surprise her. Considering that he did have feelings for her.

Klaus pulled her chair out for her, as she then sat down. Then Klaus sat across from her, not taking his eyes off of her.

Caroline would have blushed, but she decided to keep it hidden. She didn't want to give this guy the satisfaction that she was slowly falling for him. Right?

"So…" Normally Caroline would have something to say at this point, but Klaus was the only person who seemed to take away everything from her. Any thoughts she had about him were gone (well, the excruciatingly horrible opinions, anyway) and what she planned to say next.

"What would you like to know?" Klaus took a sip of wine, gluing his gaze to hers. And Caroline couldn't help but get enough of his eyes too…

"Why do you like me?" That was one thing that Caroline wanted to know; sometimes, she wasn't sure why Klaus – of all people – had a crush on her.

"Because you are strong, you're full of light…" Caroline thought Klaus was going to say something more, but judging from the look on his face, it was like he couldn't find the words to describe what he truly thought of her.

"Because I'm the only one who refused to fall for your charm?" Caroline smiled. If that wasn't the reason, Caroline didn't know what was.

Klaus chuckled; Caroline immediately knew she loved hearing his laughter… It was cute, she realized.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

Was Klaus really the bad guy here? Or was it Caroline's paranoid self – telling her that he couldn't be trusted?

She had to admit that she brought out a nice side to him.

Need she remind herself that he told her out loud that if Tyler was still sired to him, he wouldn't have hurt her? That he wouldn't have let him?

Caroline knew that was one of the sweetest things that anyone had ever said to her…

"Maybe I would," Caroline finally replied, as the smile was still plastered on her lips.

At that moment, Caroline found out that her heart was making room for another. And his name was Klaus.

**:3 :3 :3**

Caroline could honestly say that she had a good time… Talking to Klaus STILL felt a LITTLE surreal, but over time, she found herself relaxing in his presence.

And did he ever make her laugh; who knew that Klaus was charming, handsome and funny? Was Caroline truly fooling herself all this time?

"Alright, enough chit-chat."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, as Klaus came by her side in a flash, holding out a hand.

"Dance with me," Klaus proposed.

Caroline pursed her lips, as though she were thinking over her options. It wasn't like Klaus was going to hurt her, obviously… And it wasn't like they were going to get caught making out either. What was the harm?

Caroline, without a word, accepted. She couldn't help but notice his thumb caressing her hand gently, as he pulled her up into an embrace. With one hand on her hip and the other holding her hand delicately, he led her to the center of the room.

"Setting the mood?" Caroline asked, as the two of them swayed in beat to each other. They were synchronizing perfectly; Klaus even felt as though she was made to be held by him… They molded together – as though fate had decided that for them.

"For what, sweetheart?" Klaus sibilated, his warm breath touching her skin.

If Caroline didn't know any better, he was preparing himself to kiss her at some point.

"Well for one, you look like you want to kiss me and two, you have Ed Sheeran playing in the background."

At first it might have sounded like Caroline was complaining about it. To Klaus, it sounded like she was begging to be kissed.

"Who said I would try to kiss you on the first date?" Klaus wondered out loud.

"I know you do, and quite frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if you did," Caroline theorized.

Apparently Klaus wanted her to elaborate, seeing that his facial features appeared to be amused and impressed by Caroline's attempts to scope him out for attempting to seduce her.

"But then again, you won't try anything because you just love how I can't be seduced by you."

Caroline thought sarcastically that he was definitely in love with her, since he was staring at her – looking even more impressed by her logic.

"Don't tempt me, love."

Caroline wasn't afraid of his challenge; she had never been afraid of him. It was quite peculiar, actually. So what could he do to her? What was the worst he'd do? Kiss her?

"Well, I'm not scared of you; unlike the rest of the world," Caroline rolled her eyes. "So what's the worst that could happen?"

Klaus also happened to love her confidence.

"I'd take you to see the world Caroline; anywhere you want," He whispered in her ear….

Caroline bit her lip. "Don't you start tempting me," she replied.

They stopped dancing, or rather swaying, for one moment… Neither one of them removed their hands; they were still close… "Does that mean you want to accept my offer, love?"

"Oh yeah; I'd totally want to go prancing around the world, where my friends are left to deal with their own problems. I can't leave them."

But the sparkle within the depths of Caroline's blue eyes told Klaus different.

Not only did that sparkle tell him to kiss her… but it also told him to take her…

"But…" Caroline felt like she was going to say 'yes' to his offer.

_**Small town boy, small town life; it won't be enough for you… **_Caroline was immediately reminded of the decade day dance, when he danced with her… At the time, she saw conviction in his eyes; it was like he knew what she wanted. It was like he knew her better than anyone else did; including herself.

Caroline wanted this more than anything else at the moment. She thought it would never happen again, but fate kept getting in her way…

She kissed him softly on the lips, secretly enjoying the feel of his warm ones pressed against her own. Klaus returned it not a moment later, as he held her tight, as their lips danced together… Caroline felt like it was right; she felt safe in his arms and the kiss of the moment was perfect.

Maybe she was more ready than she ever was in her life.

Maybe… Klaus could take her to Tokyo, to Paris, maybe even Rome. Maybe someday.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this one-shot! ^_^ **

**Please leave a review – I'd love to know what you think! ;)**


End file.
